The Best Treasure
by ThiefShipper101
Summary: Bakura's feeling bored, but Malik's on the phone. Does Bakura care about this? Of course not! Thiefshipping lemon.


**I wrote this story for a friend who wanted a bit of yaoi. She never specified a couple, so I just chose my favorite.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own it or its characters.**

* * *

Bakura sat sprawled on the couch, staring at the TV. Malik was on the phone with his sister, there was nothing good on TV, and Bakura was bored out of his freaking skull. How utterly humiliating that he, the great Bakura, was reduced to this: cable television.

He glanced over at the Egyptian. Malik had his back to Bakura as he talked on the phone. The boy's blond hair hung down his shoulders. Calling him "beautiful" did absolutely no justice to what he really was. He was a treasure, pure and simple, that Bakura had stolen away.

Bakura wished that either Isis or Malik would hang up so that he could have a bit of fun... Bakura sat up straight, a slow grin spreading over his face.

What a great idea...

He stood and walked over to Malik with the silence that only a master thief could have. Malik didn't even notice as he continued talking. For some reason, the topic of conversation had switched over to children.

"No, we're not thinking of adopting any time soon... Well, I've brought it up once or twice, but Bakura won't hear of it..." Now standing directly behind Malik, Bakura rolled his eyes. Like _hell_ they'd adopt. Not only would a child require him to actually _work_, it would also mean that they would have to be quiet during the night so that the brat could sleep, and that did not work for Bakura. He much preferred to make Malik scream so loud that they got complaints from the neighbors the next morning.

With a smirk, Bakura wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and began kissing his neck, earning a surprised squeak from the Egyptian.

"Bakura! Not now!" he hissed.

"Hang up the phone," Bakura ordered huskily. "I'm bored."

"It's my sister...ah..." Malik couldn't help but moan when Bakura bit down on his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. "Isis, I g-gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow, bye!

Malik quickly hung up before his sister could respond. Bakura nipped at Malik's earlobe teasingly.

"How about we take this into the bedroom? You're far too..._overdressed_ for someone who's staying home all day."

"Nnn...I could say the same for you." Bakura couldn't help but smirk at the way Malik was trying to keep from making any sounds. That would change soon enough...

Before Malik could react, Bakura picked him up bridal-style and carried him to the bedroom they shared. He tossed Malik on the bed and was on top of him before the blond Egyptian could sit up. Bakura kissed Malik hungrily, forcing his lips open with his tongue. Malik's own tongue began fighting with the invading muscle, but lost the duel for dominance. Bakura pulled back, smirking down at his prize.

"I hate you sometimes..." Malik muttered unconvincingly.

"Just keep telling yourself that," Bakura replied, creeping one hand underneath Malik's shirt. Malik shivered as Bakura's cool fingers wandered over his chest. With one swift movement, the shirt was off and Malik's caramel-colored chest was exposed. Bakura paused for a moment, drinking in the sight. No matter how many times he saw it, he could never get over the sharp contrast between Malik's dark tan and his own pale skin.

"You see something you like?" Malik asked, smirking up at the dominating man. Bakura grinned back.

"I most certainly do," he responded, bending down to kiss Malik again.

Malik felt him self slowly becoming more and more aroused as Bakura began to play with his nipples, covering one with his mouth and pinching the other between his fingertips.

"Mmm..." Malik couldn't help but moan with pleasure as Bakura nipped down. Hard to believe that just a few minutes prior, he had been annoyed with Bakura for interrupting the conversation he'd been having, but now he didn't care. He knew that his sister would guess what they were doing and there would be hell to pay, but it was worth it right now.

Bakura sat up, putting a hand at the hem of his own shirt.

"Wait." He looked at Malik.

"Problem?"

"Let me." Malik sat up, pushing Bakura down onto the mattress. Bakura laughed.

"Go ahead. Make my day," he said sarcastically.

Malik scowled before ridding Bakura of his shirt. He lowered his head and closed his mouth around a light pink nipple. He flicked his tongue around it, nibbling at it.

Bakura sighed and wrapped his fingers in Malik's hair. He gently pulled up Malik's head until the two men were looking into each other's eyes.

"Pretty good," he said. "But surely you could do better?"

"Everything I know, I learned from you," Malik replied. "Insult me and you insult yourself."

"Hey, now, I never said that you did a _bad_job, now did I? It's just boring, is all." Bakura released his grip on Malik's hair. "Come on, show me what else you can do..."

Bakura had barely finished talking when Malik attacked his neck. He couldn't help but feel proud when he heard Bakura moan softly.

"Yeah...good, Malik, good..." Bakura tilted his head to one side to allow Malik better access. When he was sure that Bakura was distracted, he quickly yanked off the other man's pants and boxers. He pulled away from Bakura's neck, smirking.

"I must be doing a pretty damn good job," he remarked, running his fingers along Bakura's stiff length.

"Pretty good, but still not the best you could do."

Malik knew that Bakura was just trying to annoy him. Scowling at the pale man, he lowered his head between Bakura's legs. He nuzzled Bakura's member once before taking it into his mouth, sucking hard on the head.

"Now _that's_more like it," Bakura said, fisting his hands in Malik's hair. Malik smirked as best he could around the rather large hindrance and continued suckling on Bakura's length. He nipped down slightly on the head, running his tongue along the shaft and slit. Malik felt a surge of self-satisfaction when Bakura moaned, rather loudly. The sound went straight to Malik's groin and aroused him even further. He wanted it. _Now._

He pulled back and crawled up to Bakura's face, touching their noses together.

"Well?"

"Good. _Very_ good. 'Til you stopped."

"You can't have _all _the fun, Bakura. I'm feeling neglected," Malik said with a small pout.

"Oh? Well, we can't have _that, _now can we?" Bakura smirked and flipped them over again, ridding Malik of his own pants and undergarments before fumbling for the bottle of lube that was in the drawer of his bedside table.

He coated his fingers and carefully inserted one into the blond beneath him. He searched for that one hidden spot, jabbing it when he finally located it.

Malik tipped his head back and arched his back, allowing Bakura to slip another finger inside him. He moaned softly as the white-haired man scissored his fingers, preparing him. Bakura added a third finger, stretching the blond as much as he could.

Malik let out a whine of displeasure when Bakura removed is fingers.

"'Kura..."

"Shhh..." Bakura placed one hand on Malik's chest, holding him flat against the bed as the pale man coated himself evenly with lube. "Doesn't it feel so much better this way, anyway?" he continued as he positioned himself. With one quick, sharp thrust, he entered Malik's body.

"Ahh..." Malik sighed and arched his back ever so slightly. Bakura couldn't help but let out a deep moan of his own. He could never get over how deliciously _tight _Malik was! He pulled out almost all the way and rammed back in. Malik moaned softly.

"Bakuraaa..."

"Beg for it."

"H-harder...please, please harder!"

Bakura picked up the pace, but only slightly. His instincts were telling him to go as hard and as fast as possible, to screw the boy straight through the mattress, but he enjoyed hearing Malik beg more. His patience was soon rewarded.

"More...please, Bakura...I need more...harder! Please!" Malik pleaded, wrapping his legs around Bakura's waist and digging his nails into his shoulders. Bakura obliged, allowing his instincts to take over and going as hard and fast as he dared. He leaned down and kissed Malik hard, their tongues melding and twisting together. The room was filled with the sounds of the bed thudding against the wall, loud moaning and heavy panting.

Malik was making pleasured mewling sounds as Bakura pounded into his tanned body, hitting that one sweet spot sure to make Malik see white. Every. Single. Time.

Bakura wrapped his hand around Malik's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It earned him the exact reaction he wanted.

"Oh-oh! Yeeesssss..." Malik moaned, digging his nails into Bakura's shoulders and throwing his head back as his hips began to move in time with Bakura's.

Bakura growled and buried his face into the crook of Malik's neck.

"Ooh, Bakura, I..." Malik moaned loudly as he suddenly came into Bakura's hand and over their chests.

Bakura thrust in a few more times until he also released inside his Egyptian lover. Malik sighed softly as Bakura's seed filled him.

The two men froze; Malik's legs still locked firmly around Bakura's waist, Bakura still sheathed inside of Malik's tight heat.

Both men were panting, gazing at each other with lust-filled eyes. Bakura leaned down and kissed Malik gently.

"Without a doubt, you're the best treasure I have ever stolen," he murmured. Malik blushed slightly.

"I love you, too, my thief," he responded.

Bakura finally, reluctantly, pulled out of Malik and laid down on his back beside the blond. Malik rolled onto his side and cuddled up to Bakura, resting his arm against the pale man's toned chest. Bakura pulled the blanket around them and wrapped one arm around his lover. The two were just about to doze off, when...

_Ring, ring_

They both groaned as the telephone rang.

"I suppose you want _me _to answer that?" Bakura asked.

"If it's my sister, _you_ can explain to her why you interrupted us."

"Fine, fine, fine." Bakura reached over the tired boy and grabbed the phone on Malik's nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Bakura, is that you?" Bakura smirked.

"Well, hello, Isis!" At the mention of his sister's name, Malik cracked open one eye slightly. "I haven't spoken to you in _ages_! How is everything?"

"Everything's fine. May I please speak to Malik?"

Bakura could hardly keep from laughing at the forced patience in Isis's voice. "I don't think that's quite possible right now, Isis."

"And why not?"

"Well, if you must know, I just fucked your little brother's brains out, and he's a little tired right now. Well, I must say, it's been _lovely_chatting with you, Isis, but I'm afraid I have to go now. I'll have Malik call you tomorrow, don't worry."

With that, Bakura hung up. He laid back down next to Malik, smirking. Malik closed his eye and shook his head.

"Congratulations. You've just signed both of our death warrants."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who told me to explain why your conversation was cut short.

Malik smiled sleepily. "You're a jerk, Bakura."

"And you just love it."

"Yes, I suppose I do." Malik yawned and cuddled closer to Bakura. Bakura nuzzled his face into Malik's hair, kissing the Egyptian's head.

"Sleep, Malik," he said in a hushed tone.

"Mmm..." Malik murmured, nodding off.

Bakura, starting to doze himself, stared at Malik, admiring him. The way his blond hair always hung in his face just enough to hide the mischievousness in his eyes, but not enough to hide the beautiful amethyst shade. The way his chest rose and fell so damn perfectly with each breath. The way his body, coated with sweat, shone in the dim light. He looked completely innocent...but Bakura knew better. How any human being could look so innocent, yet be so devious was completely beyond Bakura, but that was Malik. _His _Malik. His and no one else's.

Bakura's last thought before sleep claimed him was thanking the gods that they had given someone like him someone like Malik.

* * *

**I think this one turned out better than my last lemon, mostly because I actually knew what I was doing this time, thanks to everyone who gave me pointers and encouragement last time. Please review!**


End file.
